


La Constelación

by madryn



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Death Cure Spoilers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Newt/Thomas - Freeform, Safe Haven, gally pov, thomally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: Gally had only ever wanted to keep his people, his friends, his family safe. He had wanted to extend that to Thomas, too. He wished he could have. He's wished for it for a long, long time.Loosely follows the events of the Death Cure and continues after it.





	La Constelación

**Author's Note:**

> Death Cure spoilers ahead!
> 
> hello from thomally hell xoxo

The rumbling of the engine reverberated heavily against his thighs as they pulled through the masses.

People everywhere were yelling, screaming, crying, pleading. 

It made him sick. These were his people now, he supposed. He and they were the same in regard to how they had been used, cast aside; but WICKED had no use for the infected, and all of the uses for an immune. He hated it, sometimes. Watching people become sicker and sicker, their bodies rotting and degrading even as they lived on. It made him wish he could leave, sometimes.

He knew he couldn't.

Gally's head swung to the right, eyeing the crowd. There were too many people; the number of infected grew greater and greater with each passing day, and with that their ranks grew larger and larger. He felt that it was his duty to help them. Face after face passed by in a blur, some vaguely recognizable and others completely foreign, except-

" _Thomas_?"

Gally was floored.

"What was that, Gally?" A fellow soldier asked, voice monotonous due to the mask he was wearing. The man readied his grip on his gun, just in case Gally gave a command.

"That's-" Gally started, then stopped. He resisted removing his mask in order to see clearer, better. He stretched his fingers out and then returned them to their place around his gun, a deep breathe going in and out from his body in a deep hiss. "See that group? We need to follow them, take them back to HQ."

Thomas and the group were still on the edge of his vision, but were steadily moving away. Thomas was headed briskly towards-

"Oh _shit_." Gally hissed out between clenched teeth before banging a hand against the vehicle. 

The vehicle jerked to a stop almost automatically, brakes hissing and tires squealing. The driver hopped out of the vehicle, and the passengers exited as well. In mere minutes, the soldiers were huddled around Gally and awaiting their orders, guns ready.

"Listen up!" Gally began, voice hard even through the mask's speakers. "There are a group of people that we need to take back to HQ. They're headed to the wall as we speak. Team one-" he pointed to himself and a few others, "are going to round them up on foot and try to push them back. Team two- " he pointed to the drivers and a few others, "have the job of getting them into the vehicles. Don't speak to them, but don't even dare lay a shucking finger on any of them, alright? Move out, follow me."

Gally lead his team quickly and effectively through the dense crowd. He could see a blonde head popping up in the crowd, and he followed it, followed _Newt_. 

Newt was one of the people that Gally missed wholeheartedly. He was a little spitfire and one of his best friends from back in the solitude of the Glade. The blonde was intelligent and beautiful, and everything you could ever want a person to be. But, he wasn't Thom-

"Shit, we've been noticed, over!" A voice crackled through the headset, and Gally broke out into a jog, shoving through infected people and propelling himself forward.

He was just about to catch a glimpse of the group in its entirety when the entire protest went to shit. 

— : — : — 

The van swayed and jumped as it sped over the rough terrain of Crank City, as he personally liked to call it. They were headed towards the base of operations of the rebel group that Gally helped lead, the only place that was safe enough to take their new acquisitions. It was necessary that they hurried, drones and the like were obviously searching for Thomas, Newt and the others. There was no doubt in his mind.

Gally sat with his gun between his legs and his mask still on, taking the opportunity to stare at Thomas while he thought. Thomas had aged a lot since they had last seen each other. Gally had been out of his mind, then. Delirious from the sting of a griever with thoughts that were not his own telling him to Kill, Kill, Kill. It was horrible, and Gally still had nightmares from it. Nightmares about Chuck. About what he did to him in his misguided and hazed rage.

Thomas was staring back at him, face blank but eyes bright with emotion. It was hard, back in the Glade, not to notice Thomas. Gally learned how to read him, after all of the time he spent staring after the boy and trying to figure him out. 

Thomas had not understood him in the maze.

Gally had only ever wanted to keep his people, his friends, his family safe. He had wanted to extend that to Thomas, too. He wished he could have. He's wished for it for a long, long time.

It would have made sense to believe that his friends were dead. Gally never could make himself believe that, though. He had too much hope that the hopeful, spirited Greenie had made it out of the maze; too much hope that the spitfire blonde by his side had, too. God, and Minho- the runner that Gally had seen as a Goddamn brother for years. Where _was_ Minho?

Regardless, he had missed them. 

All too soon the loud thumps of the driver's signal that they were stopping resounded through the cab. Gally readied himself to get out of the vehicle, and made quick work of it. Thomas and Brenda rolled out easily enough, so Gally made sure to gain some ground between himself and them.

After a brief commotion, the moment that Gally had been dreading finally arrived.

"Hey, Greenie," Gally said, afraid and worried. 

"Gally?" The boy's voice cracked, briefly, and he stared at Thomas with eyes so big and confused and God was Gally in love with him, and had been for such a long time-

Gally should have seen the punch coming. It didn't matter, though. He deserved it; he knew he did. Thomas's fist was hard and unforgiving as it cracked across his cheek, forcing Gally's head to snap to the right.

Gally felt sick at himself. The only thing he could focus on in the moment was the feeling of Thomas's body over his own, thighs bracketing his own, chests heaving and fists clenched. He wished the circumstances were different. He wished they were different. 

Newt was on Thomas in a second, pulling him off and convincing Thomas not to hurt Gally anymore than he already had. 

What Newt didn't understand, though, was that there was nothing Thomas could say to him that Gally hadn't already told himself.

He almost wished that Thomas would beat him to a bloody fucking pulp if it meant Thomas would feel even a tad bit better.

But, Thomas had been pulled off of Gally and he stood up, and cracked a comment about the punch because that's who he was and maybe he was trying not to fall apart but-

"Suit yourself, but I can get you inside those walls."

— : — : —

Thomas had absolutely no sense of self preservation, Gally noticed.

To be fair, Gally recognized this fact back in the maze, but it was incredibly pronounced now. He knew that he was acting like a shucking guard dog, but he could not stop himself. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Thomas, to Newt, to Frypan. Not again. Not if he could help it.

Teresa scared Gally.

Not because she was powerful or smart. She scared him, because he knew that she had power over Thomas. It was obvious to see from any angle; he loved her. He wasn't in love with her, no. There had been too much bad blood between them for that, but- he loved her. 

And she tended to use that against him, it seemed.

It was okay, though. Gally would keep him safe. 

— : — : —

Newt was dead.

Teresa, too.

Thomas was on his way there.

Gally vomited.

— : — : —

Paradise.

Safe Haven.

It was a beautiful, healing place.

After everything, Gally didn't think he deserved to be there, so he took it upon himself to do whatever he could to make up for that fact.

Minho had taken the position of leader, and had restored Gally's title of Keeper of the Builders, at least for the time being. It kept Gally busy and it made him feel useful, so he enjoyed it.

People respected him, too.

He thought it was Frypan who had started spreading it, but what he had done to get them inside the city and to keep them safe was well-known amongst the people. Gally was regarded with appreciation rather than contempt, but it made him feel itchy. He felt like he didn't deserve it. Not after Chuck and Newt, not after the entirety of the final days in the Glade.

But, he had always longed to be accepted.

Too bad that the one person he craved it from was still in a coma-esque state.

"All we can do is wait," the new med-jack had said, downcast.

"I shucking hate waiting," Minho had said. 

(Gally had nodded in agreement.)

Gally had taken it upon himself to build Thomas his own hut, though. He figured after everything Thomas had done to get them here, he deserved something that was his own. Besides, if Gally couldn't have Thomas, he could at least continue to care for him.

The hut was built, quickly, because Gally had nightmares and worried too much and sleep was impossible. 

He furnished it himself, too. Candles to liven the place and random knickknacks that Thomas might one day come to enjoy - or throw away, but Gally had felt that the hut was too barren, too sad.

Brenda had given Gally an appraising look that he pretended not to see. He liked her, but he didn't need another person to tell him how pathetic he was. He knew.

— : — : —

Despite his feelings and despite his better nature, Gally tended to avoid Thomas. 

The builder convinced himself that it was because so much needed building and they had completely separate jobs, but he knew it was a weak lie.

Gally was a coward, though.

He wanted to live in denial for awhile longer. He wanted to pretend that Thomas didn't despise him, that he didn't help Lawrence kill an entire city of innocent people, that he wasn't a monster.

Just for a little while.

Gally was in his customary spot, a little ways down the beach. He had carved out a bench from a fallen tree and made it his; initials were messily scritched into the hard surface, along with rough sketches and words he wanted to remember. 

It was similar to the memorial stone in the aspect that he had carved into it the names of his friends, but it was so much more than that. It was everything Gally was. Sketches of things he had seen, names of people he had loved and lost- the bench was an extension of himself, in a way.

Nobody came down this way on the beach, and it was Gally's.

But today, Gally was startled by the sound of sand crunching under heavy feet. 

He looked up at the sound and froze. 

It was dark outside, but this far from the hurt of the city the stars shone brightly. Bright enough to see the hard jawline and broad shoulders of Thomas as he moved closer to Gally.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, idling in front of the bench when he reached it.

Gally, too afraid to speak and worried about what Thomas would say to him, merely nodded in consent.

The pair sat there in silence for what seemed to stretch into hours, before Thomas abruptly turned to look at Gally.

"I don't blame you, Gally."

"Wha-?"

"I mean, I did. I hated you for a long, long time. But I understand, now. And, I don't blame you. Not for Chuck nor Newt nor Teresa. Not for anything. It seemed almost too easy to blame everything on you, yeah?" Thomas took a deep breath and stared out across the docile waves, "I shouldn't, though. Everything you've ever done was with the intention to help people."

"Thomas," Gally said, eyes wide and vulnerable, but Thomas wasn't finished.

"You know what Newt told me? He was reminiscing about his life in the Glade, and he told me that you wrestled the Greenies, because it was the quickest way for them to remember their name, for a reason he never knew. I thought you hated me, Gally. I wanted to hate you, too, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, for everything."

There was nothing more Gally could do except for kiss Thomas in that moment. 

Thomas returned the kiss, softly, for a moment, before pulling back. His eyes were wide and wet and his lips parted. 

Gally wanted to trace Thomas's moles in that moment. They were a beautiful contrast against his pale skin, and reminded Gally of the constellations and of the stars. The boy in front of him was beautiful, but he wasn't Gally's.

"I know you're not ready. But- but when you are. If you ever are, that is- I'm yours. It was always you, Thomas." 

"I'm yours, too, Gally."

It wasn't everything, because they weren't ready for that.

They were both mourning and recovering and healing and still shucking _hurting_ -

But, they had all of the time in the world, now.

It was worth the wait.


End file.
